<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April 14th is the most important date by Kellikat93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394139">April 14th is the most important date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93'>Kellikat93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lukanette Tidbits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 3 is a what if, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Love Confessions, Luka wins the best boyfriend award, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight salt in chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the Kind Of Side story to "No one sees me, but please know I'm right here" Its got a lot of what ifs in it. More fluff than angst.</p><p>It features Luka and Marinette's first date and first anniversary as a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lukanette Tidbits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Our First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 14th. One of the most important dates to her.</p><p> </p><p>After all, it was the day Luka confessed his feelings to her without being akumatized. Even though she had heard those words before, it made her heart swell with love and happiness. It was the day he took her on the most romantic (albeit only) date she’s ever been on.</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple date but it was perfect. Marinette had woken up much earlier than she could ever possibly dream of to make their lunch: croque monsieur sandwiches, mushroom and swiss galettes, fresh fruits and vegetables, and of course baked goods like macarons, madeleines, tart tatin, and palmiers courtesy of her papa. Her mother couldn’t help but chuckle as Marinette scrambled around the kitchen and leaving a trail of ingredients and dirty dishes in tow. After everything was prepared and packed away safe and sound in a wicker picnic basket, she hurried to wash up and get dressed. She decided to go with an empire waist white to pink gradient floral sun dress she had made last summer but never had the chance to wear out. She covered her mostly bare shoulders with a mint green lace cardigan her grandmother bought her while she was in Spain. She twisted and turned in the mirror as she judged herself on her appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette! Don’t worry!” You look beautiful!” Tikki praised cheerfully. Marinette smiled at her kwami and placed a kiss on top of her head before walking to her vanity to fix her hair and makeup. She decided to go with messy but cute half updo with braids crowning her head and intertwining in the back where it was fastened with a floral rhinestone barrette nestled in her soft curls. She chose to go light with her makeup: simple peach pink lip gloss, a neutral but shimmery eyeshadow, a light dusting of blush, and jet black mascara. To think those makeup lessons with Chloe would come to fruition. Last but not least, she grabbed a new purse she had made that matched her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette! Luka is here!” Marinette scramble to find her sandals as her mother announced the arrival of her date.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Luka sat almost stiffly as he waited for Marinette in her living room. In his hands was a small bouquet of flowers for Marinette and a blanket for their picnic. He smiled as he ran his hand across the worn but soft fabric. His father always used this blanket when he and Luka’s mother, Anarka, went on picnics before they got married and had a family. Afterwards, his father would take them all on picnics using the same blanket. And now Luka was continuing that tradition with Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>His ears caught the squeak of the trapdoor and immediately stood up and turned only to have his breath stolen from his lungs. Marinette had always looked lovely in his eyes. Her soft black blue hair, her blue eyes outshining the most dazzling sapphire, and her warm smile had always captivated his heart. But right now she looked like an angel. The soft pastels made her dark hair richer and her legs longer. His heart began beating harder as Marinette descended down the stair and hugged him, letting him catch a whiff of her sweet scented perfume.</p><p> </p><p>“Well don’t you look handsome!” Marinette chuckled. Luka smiled brightly at the angel caressing his face. Its true, he put in more effort into looking nice for the special day. He chose a simple white button up shirt with the top and bottom two buttons undone, showing a peek of his dark grey undershirt and a dark teal unbuttoned vest over it all. It was a warmer day so he opted to go with a pair of dark non-ripped jeans and rolled the cuffs up his calves. He decided to wear his signature denim jacket (He recalled Marinette saying it was her favorite) and an a pair of teal converse sneakers. He even did something with his hair which was a rarity on its own. It was side swept and done in a half ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>Luka handed her the bouquet of flowers which made the young designer blush a bright pink as she shyly turned her head away and buried her face in the flowers. They were so lost in each other’s company, they didn’t notice Sabine taking candid photos of the two. She couldn’t help but smile at her baby as she remembered her own first date with Tom all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay you two, how about a photo to commemorate this occasion?” Sabine held the camera up as Luka and Marinette stood together arm in arm and smiled brightly at the camera. Once the photo was taken, Marinette rushed to find a vase for the flowers which Sabine offered to take care of. The baker’s daughter quickly grabbed the picnic basket while Luka bent over to grab the picnic blanket and his guitar. Marinette kissed her mother’s cheek as the couple exited the house via the bakery’s back door where Tom gave the two his famous bear hugs and wishing them a lovely date.</p><p> </p><p>It took about thirty minutes by car to reach the Jardin des Plantes. Knowing it was going to be a beautiful warm day, many other couples and families had the same idea to have a picnic in the gardens. It took some time but the couple found a lovely spot that provided some shade from the bright sun. They unfolded and laid out the blanket and tucked into the delicious meal Marinette woke up three hours early to prepare. She apologized profusely about the appearance of the food but Luka happily dug into the food, complementing how delicious it was and how it was even more delicious knowing Marinette put her heart and soul into. Marinette learned that moment Luka’s favorite food was anything mushroom and swiss cheese, something she mentally noted for future picnics. They laughed and enjoyed each other’s company while tossing grapes at each other and seeing who could catch the most. It was neck and neck as the pair kept missing and hitting each other in the nose or the chin. After lunch, Luka pulled out his guitar and mindlessly strummed his fingers across the strings, filling the air with his magical melodies. Marinette smiled warmly at the boy who captured her heart and leaned against his arm as she hummed along. They were startled out of their reverie when they heard cheering. They blushed realizing they had an audience also enjoying the music.</p><p> </p><p>They spent the afternoon simply enjoying each other’s company, watching the clouds and pointing out the shapes. When Marinette was hit with inspiration, Luka would watch lovingly as marinette quickly jotted down notes and sketches for future creations. They decided to pack up their picnic and load it back into the car before taking a stroll through the gardens. This was where Luka learned Marinette had another passion: Flower Language and flower arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke enthusiastically about what each flower’s meaning and which flowers look the best together. Luka couldn’t help but be amazed at her vast knowledge of something most people view as trivial or did not even know existed. But here she was, his melody and muse, shining brighter and brighter as she made each flower bloom more beautifully with her words. He unconsciously clutched his chest as he felt like his heart was going to explode seeing Marinette so happy. They spent the entire day at the garden and watched the sunset together, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Its so beautiful!” Marinette happily spoke as she watched the sky turn into a warm orange to pink with hues of soft blue. Unknown to her, Luka was not looking at the sunset, but at Marinette. He couldn’t help but gaze at her smiling face. Her milky white skin, her shiny blue black hair, her sparkling blue eyes, but above all; her melody. It was so light and put him at ease. It was soft and fluid yet powerful and bold. It showed the two sides of her: one side of her was shy, warm and welcoming while the other side of her was fiery, passionate, and courageous.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are.” Luka whispered as he continued gazing at Marinette’s profile. Marinette finally noticed Luka staring and immediately blushed realizing he was talking about her. She took a deep breath and leaned her face towards him, letting her lips brush his before pulling away bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasantly surprised, Luka laughed and guided her face back to his to give her a kiss of his own. It was sweeter than any candy, warmer than a spring day. It was as perfect as she was. They pulled away and gazed into each other’s eyes before Luka gently held her cheeks in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, You’re the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the day we first met. Will you be my girlfriend?” Luka asked earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette said nothing. Her throat tightened as tears blurred her vision. Her heart pounded in her ears as a wobbly smile stretched across her face and nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Luka. I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Marinette returned her feelings to Luka where they shared another loving kiss. This time as an official couple.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to Luka’s car was long and Luka noticed Marinette shivering slightly. He pulled his hand out of Marinette’s to shrug off his jacket and drape it over her shoulders. Marinette blushed as she brought the collar to her nose and inhaled deeply, commenting how comforting his scent was which made the young man fall deeper in love with the girl.</p><p> </p><p>The drive back to the bakery was silent as Marinette had fallen asleep. Luka couldn’t help but stroke her cheek as she slept. He wanted to let her sleep longer but he had to return her home. He gently nudged her awake where she apologized for falling asleep. Luka reassured her that it was okay and he helped her carry the basket as they walked to her front door.</p><p> </p><p>“I really had a wonderful time, Luka. Thank you.” Marinette graciously smiled and held his hand all the tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you had fun. It was a lot of fun for me too.” Luka leaned in and gave her a kiss which she eagerly returned. Marinette pulled her key out of her purse and smiled when she saw Tikki comfortably sleeping before inserting the key into the door and looked back to Luka.</p><p> </p><p>“Get home safe, okay? Let me know when you get home.” Marinette asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Good night Marinette.” Luka promised and kissed her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Luka.” Marinette watched Luka return to his car and drive away. She closed the door behind her with a dreamy smile on her face. She greeted her parents who asked how the date went and laughed upon seeing their only child’s reaction. Her parents offered the wash the dishes in the basket as Marinette cleaned up and get changed. She decided to do some brainstorming on her balcony when she got a text from Luka.</p><p> </p><p>“Made it back home. I love you.” Marinette smiled at the text before replying back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad. I love you too.” She stared off into the Parisian horizon. Her cheeks ached from her joyous smile. She returned to her designing while humming a little tune of her own, thinking of the boy with the turquoise hair that captivated her heart. After about an hour, she returned to her room where she took a pen from her desk and wrote a note onto her calendar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 14</em>
  <em>
    <sup>th</sup>
  </em>
  <em>. Luka and I became official</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Across the city, Luka had also taken a pen and jotted down a similar note onto his own calendar</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 14</em>
  <em>
    <sup>th</sup>
  </em>
  <em>. Marinette and I are official</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>April 14<sup>th</sup> was the most important date to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Our First Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a year of dating, April 14th rolls around once again and our favorite couple have the perfect gifts for each other!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song used is called Fish by Clara C. Its such a cute love song and I associate it with Lukanette so much. I mean, just listen to the lyrics. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuWTWPPtLtM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the days to oversleep, This should <em><span class="u"><strong>not</strong></span></em> one of them!!</p>
<p>School, she would get warnings. At most, detention time.</p>
<p>Friends? They knew her too well and expected as such. In fact, they’d be more surprised if she was ON time.</p>
<p>But your one-year anniversary date with your amazing boyfriend?? Definitely top on the list of ‘Things you should not oversleep on’!</p>
<p>Marinette scrambled and tripped as she tried to get ready. She only had 2 hours before Luka got to her house for their picnic date. The outfit she had planned to wear? She forgot to throw it in the dryer after the wash. She pulled it out of the washer hoping it would be dry in time. Only to find out that it stinks of mildew from leaving it in the washer overnight. Yeah, definitely did NOT want to smell like <em>that</em> for an anniversary date. She had to improvise. She tossed everything out of her closet to find ANYTHING suitable for a picnic date and groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>She went with a white short sleeved turtleneck top under a flouncy grey pinafore skirt she made some time ago. She covered her shoulders with a blush pink raincoat. A piece from Disney’s Minnie Mouse floral collection she had bought when she was in New York with Chloe last month. She rolled up her black lace leggings and a pair of pink wedges. She grabbed the black leather shoulder bag that matched her coat before working on her hair and makeup.</p>
<p>Her hair had grown a bit longer and she tied her hair in a high ponytail and pinned a braid across the crown of her head and brushed aside her bangs. She decided to be a tiny bit bold and gave herself a natural smokey eye look with a touch of shimmer and a swipe of transparent pink lipgloss. Satisfied with her look, she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen…only to shriek and run back upstairs to grab Luka’s gift. It was sitting next to the door that leads to her balcony. She quickly opened the case to double check if it was good enough.</p>
<p>Many argue it was more than good enough. She had gotten a guitar her Uncle Jagged recommended for the budding rock star. Marinette had spent several weeks designing and painting the guitar and even had Uncle Jagged sign it. It was a mix of teal, grey, and black. He always reminded her of the ocean. It could be still and calm one day, then aggressive and powerful the next. Thankfully that aggressive power only came when he had something or someone to protect. The paint job was abstract and imaginative, just like Luka. But when you look at it long enough, you can see the ocean’s waves crashing against rocks. On the back in gold calligraphy, she signed it with her name and Luka’s with a heart between them. Back on the front, Jagged had signed the guitar in gold ink ‘To my favorite fan and future protege! I’m wishing you and Marinette a happy anniversary!’.</p>
<p>She zipped the guitar back into the bag and descended down to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch. Time had passed so quickly that she jumped in the air when the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door and blushed at Luka’s attire. Why did she have to be a sucker for soft punk boys in leather jackets? Especially when the boy was wearing a leather jacket <em>she</em> made for him.</p>
<p>While Marinette was trying to control herself, Luka was stunned. The prettiest girl in the world wearing an apron with a bit of what looked like flour on her cheek welcoming him into her home. He imagined this was what would greet him in the later future. His thoughts were broken when Marinette eagerly invited him in the house and he gave her a bouquet of flowers. White camellias and pink roses. She happily accepted them and put them in a vase she had put on the table the night before. She always did love when Luka brought her flowers. It could have been a trampled dandelion from the sidewalk and she would treat it like the most beautiful flower in the world so long as it was from Luka. While she finished packing their picnic, Luka watched her work and imagined what it would be with her as his wife preparing them a meal with little ones running around.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Marinette asked with the picnic basket in one hand and the guitar in the other strapped to her back.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah! Let’s go.” Luka grabbed the basket with Marinette and they went to his car where they loaded it up and drove to the Jardin des Plantes. They had found a few spots to set up but Luka steered his girlfriend away to the opposite direction. He didn’t answer her questions as to why they were moving away from the perfect spot, he just thought having their picnic in the other garden would be lovely. What Luka didn’t tell her was that he had spotted Lila and Alya having a double date with Nino and Adrien. He felt bad for the blonde kid but he didn’t voice his opinion out loud. He definitely did not want Marinette to deal with that little rat on what is the most important day of the year for the couple. Thankfully, Marinette accepted the answer and they peacefully laid down the blanket. Marinette pulled out dish after dish, watching Luka light up the moment she pulled out a swiss and mushroom quiche she made with her father the night before.</p>
<p>They fed each other bites of food while talking about everything and nothing before they gave each other their gifts. Marinette wanted Luka to open his gift first and she squealed when she saw his eyes light up with pure unadulterated joy. His joy was slowed to a halt when he saw the little box sitting in Marinette’s lap and he now looked so ashamed.</p>
<p>“Luka? What’s wrong? Is there something wrong with your gift?” Marinette asked worriedly, anxiety and doubt began bubbling inside her.</p>
<p>“Marinette, this is the greatest gift you have ever given me next to being my girlfriend. I can’t tell you how amazing this is.” Luka sadly praised.</p>
<p>“But…?” Marinette added on nervously.</p>
<p>“But my gift can’t compare to what you’ve given me. I feel bad about it.” Luka admitted timidly.</p>
<p>Marinette said nothing as she looked at his gift to her. It was wrapped so beautifully. Pink wrapping paper with a simple black silk ribbon and a cute doily sticker with her name written in cursive. She carefully unwrapped the box and opened it. She gasped.</p>
<p>It was a trifold leather notebook. The top portion was metallic rose gold and had an image of her favorite Disney character, Minnie Mouse, and a Bold Black ‘M’ on the front. She noticed it also doubled as a zipper closed pouch. The rest of the notebook was black with pink peonies and more drawings of Minnie. She opened the notebook and several layered pockets on the left and a detachable pink notebook with the same theme as the front of the gift, it even came with a matching pen. She opened the detachable notebook and saw Luka’s handwriting on the first page.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To the melody of my soul and the light of my life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She didn’t notice she was crying until Luka began to worry about her and apologize.</p>
<p>“Marinette, Sweetie, Im so sorry! I can return the gift and we can go out and get you something better.” Luka reached for the notebook. What he wasn’t expecting was for Marinette to pout and pull the notebook far from his reach.</p>
<p>“No! I don’t want a different gift! Luka, this is perfect!” Marinette disagreed.</p>
<p>“What?” Luka was confused. She gave him a hand painted guitar autographed by his favorite musician…and yet she thinks a $20 notebook was perfect?</p>
<p>“Luka, you’re the best! Minnie Mouse has always been my favorite Disney character and the new Minnie Mouse Floral collection has been something I’ve always wanted! Look, I’m even wearing a part of the collection!” Marinette pointed to her jacket and purse. “Thank you Luka, you’re the best!”</p>
<p>Luka was caught off guard as Marinette leaped forward and hugged him, knocking him onto his back. He embraced his girlfriend and the both of them laughed off their anxieties and worries.</p>
<p>Luka began to play the guitar, its melody sounding even clearer knowing this was from Marinette. He handed Marinette the guitar when she asked to play him a song.</p>
<p>“You know how you always have a song for me?” Marinette asked playfully.</p>
<p>Luka nodded his head and Marinette began gliding her fingers over the strings, surprising her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I think I should return the favor.” Marinette smiled. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> <span class="u">So this is it, My search is over</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">You've filled a void I wasn't aware of</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">Every wrong door and its wrong exit</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">I'll finally accept it 'Cause it led me to you-oo-oo</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">W</span> </em> <em> <span class="u">hoa-ooh-whoa-ooh</span> </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say Luka was surprised was an understatement. He always knew Marinette was talented in everything she put her mind to. But this…this was like hearing an angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> <span class="u">My heart's home is you</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">The fiction I've dreamt of is finally reality with you</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">And you make me so happy that I'm scared to move</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">You-hoo-ooh-ooh-ooh</span> </em></p>
<p><em> <span class="u">So this is love, I must not have known it</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">I don't know what right I've done to deserve this</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">So let's get married tomorrow Cause I can't stop trembling</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">I've done enough waiting, Wanna be there with you-ooh-ohh</span> </em></p>
<p><em> <span class="u">My heart's home is you</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">The fiction I've dreamt of is finally reality with you-oooh-ooh-hoo</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">And you make me so happy that I'm scared to mo-oo-oo-oo-ove</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span> </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka could only watch in awe as he listened to her voice and the lyrics she sang. Watching her play with the sun shining down on her like a spotlight. Her voice was so gentle and warm but it was powerful and bold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span> </em> <em> <span class="u"><br/></span> </em> <em> <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span> </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette finished the song and looked at Luka with so much warmth and love, it stole his breath and thoughts away.</p>
<p>Both were snapped out of their daydream when they heard people around them clap and cheer. Guess Luka wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the music. Marinette bashfully handed the guitar back to Luka and hid her face with the ends of her sleeves as if that would help hide her blush. But Luka instead stared at the guitar. He felt it was even more priceless now that Marinette had played it and sang him her heart song.</p>
<p>“I…I didn’t know you played. Where were you when Desperada hit?” Luka joked.</p>
<p>“Actually that’s the only thing I know how to play. I…I had asked Uncle Jagged to teach me how to play the guitar…just so I could play that song for you…” Marinette blushed and stammered with her confession. That only made Luka’s love for her even deeper.</p>
<p>Luka stood up and sat behind Marinette with her between his legs and the guitar over her lap. The cords were easy to remember and he began to play her heart song. Marinette felt his heart beat strongly against her back and began to sing that song again much to the delight of the other garden visitors around them. They spent the rest of the day playing music and Luka teaching her how to play and Marinette took the time to doodle Luka into her notebook. Of course she added hearts around his doodle which made the pair laugh.</p>
<p>But then Luka remembered something. Something he wanted to ask.</p>
<p>“So…. ‘So Let’s get married tomorrow’, huh?” Luka quoted his favorite line in her song and laughed at Marinette’s squeak. She hid her face in her sleeves again as Luke wrapped his arms around her upper body and the two looked into each other’s eyes and shared a sweet loving kiss.</p>
<p>“Happy first anniversary, Marinette.” Luka whispered lovingly.</p>
<p>“Happy first anniversary, Luka.” Marinette whispered back.</p>
<p>“Here’s to a hundred more.” Luka promised and held her closer to his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Artwork on Luka's guitar is much like this https://www.houzz.com/products/storm-turquoise-abstract-metal-wall-art-contemporary-teal-grey-artwork-prvw-vr~33292229</p>
<p>Where as Marinette's new notebook is indeed from an actual disney collection. I actually own the same notebook! https://www.shopdisney.com/minnie-mouse-floral-journal-466045176467.html</p>
<p>Marinette's rain coat: https://allears.net/wp-content/uploads/2020/01/2020-shopDisney-Minnie-Mouse-Floral-Collection-Floral-Rain-Gear.jpg</p>
<p>Marinette's saddlebag: https://cdn-ssl.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/2014105712382?$pdpL$&amp;fmt=webp&amp;qlt=70</p>
<p>Seriously guys, this collection SCREAMS Marinette Dupain Cheng and I love it so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ten years of marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being married to the love of your life for ten years was a blessing. Too bad Luka has to work on their ten year anniversary. But being the wonderful husband he is, he knows how to make up for it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, the song is Fish by Clara C https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuWTWPPtLtM</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had been working on her embroidery for what felt like hours now. There were days when she missed being Paris’s superhero. It just felt so dull now that there was no miraculous powered supervillain sending black butterflies to people who were angry. It’s so odd that Hawkmoth was taken down nine years ago and she still wasn’t used to the normalcy of everyday life. But then again, there was still excitement in her life. At thirty-two, she had a successful career as Paris’s top fashion designer as well as being a mother of three and married to Paris’s most popular rock star. That same rock star husband who was mentored by her Rock Star godfather, Jagged Stone. She was living her best life.</p><p>It was hard when Marinette, Luka, Adrien, Chloe, and Kagami all retired their hero identities and their miraculouses. Not a day goes by where they all don’t miss their little kwamis. But it was the price to pay for peace.</p><p>It felt almost too peaceful now. Hawkmoth was behind bars, Lila was arrested for working with Hawkmoth, Alya had tried to apologize and make amends with Marinette but the damage was done. The only interaction Marinette and Alya had were when Alya needed a garment to be made. And even then it was strictly professional.</p><p>Adrien had finally grown a backbone in high school and put his foot down. He called out Lila on her lies and produced enough evidence that even left Alya speechless. He finally redeemed himself from middle school and has become one of Marinette’s best friends. He was even the best man at her wedding. It broke Adrien when he learned his father was Hawkmoth. So much so he felt it was only right to give up his ring to someone who was worthy. But Master Fu told him he should not blame himself for his father’s actions. Now Adrien works as a social worker helping children who have been neglected and abused. It always rips his heart to pieces when he sees a child who needs help, but he always puts in 110% in order to find them happy loving homes. So far he has never had to see a return in a single case. He’s kept in touch with each child he’s taken in and each time he smiles knowing they are in loving healthy homes. He’s even taken in a few foster children of his own. He even wants to officially adopt him. Although Chloe has accepted his apology and forgiven him, they still bicker and fight over who will be the Godmother/Godfather of the Dupain-Cheng-Couffaine children. It will be a shame to tell them that Jagged Stone went from being Marinette’s godfather to Marinette’s Children’s GRAND-Godfather.</p><p>Speaking of Chloe. Chloe and Kagami had finally gotten engaged after over a decade of dating. There had been an ongoing bet for <em>years</em> to see who would propose first: Chloe or Kagami. Needless to say, Marinette and Sabrina bet Chloe would propose first. Too bad they both lost that bet. Kagami had proposed to Chloe immediately after her gold medal win during the summer Olympics two years ago. Chloe still pouts about the fact that the whole world saw her ugly cry that day. Finally, the Chloe-proclaimed-godmothers were getting married this year and promised their eldest goddaughter that she will be their flower girl.</p><p>Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up. She couldn’t help but laugh at what Luka had sent her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Marinette. The moon to my sun. The chocolate to my croissant. The filling of my macaron. The melody in my soul. I’m so sorry I can’t be home right now ;A; I promise I will make it up to you the moment I come home next week!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She quickly replied with a smile on her face letting him know it was alright and that work was important. She knew how hard Luka worked to balance his work and his family. He always felt so guilty when he had to go on long tours. But he always kept his promise. He always tried his best to rearranged his schedules so that his family came first. But he also always made up for all of the missed important dates if he was unable to rearrange his schedules. She looked at the MASSIVE bouquet of flowers he had ordered for her. She smiled and shook her head, trying to figure out if she even had a vase big enough for the bouquet literally the size of their small circular dining table or if she would have to go out and just buy the biggest fishbowl she can find. Her gaze then traveled to the fireplace’s mantle and she couldn’t help but smile lovingly at the photos lined up on it. One was commemorating their engagement, another was their wedding. Both of them dated April 14<sup>th</sup>. The date Luka had first asked her to be his girlfriend. She had gone from being his crush, to girlfriend, to fiancee, to wife, and now the mother of his three incredible children. She looked at the other photos and her cheeks ached from how much she was smiling.</p><p>It was their beach trip a few years ago. Luka was standing next to Marinette with a three-year-old on his shoulders. All three were smiling and laughing at the ice cream smearing Luka’s nose. The photo next to that was in the hospital with Marinette holding a blue bundle in her arms surrounded by friends and family and of course her husband giving the bundle gooey baby eyes. The last one was a photo of Luka sitting with his guitar teaching their three children how to play. Marinette remembered that moment fondly as she was the one who took the photo.</p><p>It had been ten years since she became Mrs. Couffaine. They had married early, being only twenty-two and twenty-three. Ten years of marriage. Seventeen years of being in love with one another. She looked at her children who were all napping on the sofa together. They were adamant in watching their mother work until they fell fast asleep. She smiled so happily seeing her healthy happy children she has with her loving husband.</p><p>Their eldest daughter, Eloise, had Luka’s eyes and hair. She had also picked up on Luka’s love for music. Probably because she had grown up hearing him sing all her life. She definitely had Marinette’s old rambling, tongue twisting tendencies which was very cute. She’ll be turning six in a few weeks from now.</p><p>Their eldest son, Tommy (named after Marinette’s father), had Marinette’s hair and Luka’s eyes. He was much like his big sister but was still a bit stumbly and clumsier. But what do you expect from a four-year-old.</p><p>Their youngest was just starting to walk and talk and right now she was being cradled in a pink and white gingham striped blanket, happily dreaming away and suckling on her pacifier. Her name is Bernadette. She was named after Luka’s late father, Bernard. She definitely inherited Luka’s hair and Marinette’s eyes.</p><p>Marinette’s reverie was abruptly interrupted when Bernadette began to cry which woke up her older children.</p><p>“Okay, okay, my little bear.” Marinette cooed at her youngest daughter who was always fussy after a nap. Marinette bounced her baby in her arms and hummed a little melody trying to calm down her youngest. Turns out Bernadette was not only fussy….but stinky. Marinette wrinkled her nose at the smell of Bernadette’s dirty diaper much to the sudden delight on the baby’s face. Trailed by her two older children, Marinette carried Bernadette in her arms into the nursery to get her changed. You would think having done this with two children already would make Marinette immune to a stinky diaper. But no, Marinette still gagged at the sight and smell. Again, much to the delight of her children. She had always joked about wanting to face Hawkmoth again than to change a dirty nappy.</p><p>“Mama?” Eloise tugged on Marinette’s skirt trying to get her attention.</p><p>“Yes, Eloise?”</p><p>“Papa sent you a message” Eloise held up Marinette’s phone and sure enough, Luka had sent her another text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here’s a link to the concert’s livestream. Please watch it the moment it starts! It starts at 7pm gmt+2! I love you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked at the clock and it was already 6:50pm. Marinette scrambled to the living room and placed Bernadette back on her spot on the couch and grab her laptop from the dining room table to connect it to their big screen tv in the living room. She quickly entered in the livestream link and saw the timer on the website.</p><p>“Awe we gonna watch Papa’s concewt, mama?” Tommy asked with sparkles in his eyes.</p><p>“Yup. Papa says he’s got something really important in the beginning of the show.” Marinette smiled and watched her children cheer and struggle to climb on the couch. The kids bounced impatiently as the countdown got closer and closer to zero.</p><p>The livestream began and the kids cheered as they watched the massive crowd of people attending their father’s concert. Chants of Luka’s name roared and the glow sticks fans had waved in unison, all eagerly waiting for the star to appear.</p><p>“PAPA!!” Eloise and Tommy cheered when they saw their teal haired father came to the stage in his signature pose. In his arms was something Marinette wasn’t expecting. It was the old guitar she had made for him back on their first anniversary dating!</p><p>“How are you, Amsterdam!? Are you ready to rock!?” Luka was answered with the thunderous roar of the stadium.</p><p>“Alright, that’s what I like to hear! Now before we start, I want to tell you guys that this is the most special day of the year. Seventeen years ago, I asked the girl of my dreams to be my girlfriend. Our one-year anniversary, she made me this guitar and wrote me a song. A song that has never left my heart. Ten years ago, I asked her to be my wife. It’s because of her I’m the happiest man in the world with three wonderful children and the most amazing wife in the world! In fact, it’s because of her that I’m performing here in Amsterdam right now! She’s so incredible that she wanted all of you to hear some awesome music!” Luka praised his wife and the crowded awed and cheered happily.</p><p>A few notes on the old beaten up guitar played and the crowd went insane. It was the first song Luka put on his debut album and it became Europe’s most beloved love song and still holds that title fourteen years later.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">So this is it, My search is over</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">You've filled a void I wasn't aware of</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Every wrong door and its wrong exit</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I'll finally accept it 'Cause it led me to you-oo-oo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">W</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">hoa-ooh-whoa-ooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">My heart's home is you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The fiction I've dreamt of is finally reality with you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">And you make me so happy that I'm scared to move</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">You-hoo-ooh-ooh-ooh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The children cheered as Luka began to sing their favorite song and Marinette’s eyes welled with unshed tears. After all these years, the song never lost its warmth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">So this is love, I must not have known it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I don't know what right I've done to deserve this</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">So let's get married tomorrow Cause I can't stop trembling</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I've done enough waiting, Wanna be there with you-ooh-ohh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The best seventeen years of their lives. The couple helped each other through the best of times and the worst of times. They shared their laughter with one another, their tears with one another. They shared their vows of everlasting love and now are sharing the rest of their lives together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">My heart's home is you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The fiction I've dreamt of is finally reality with you-oooh-ooh-hoo</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">And you make me so happy that I'm scared to mo-oo-oo-oo-ove</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luka’s eyes shined with tears as he strummed his guitar with more energy and imagined his wife in front of him, smiling and cheering him on. She was everything to him and although she wasn’t there with him right then and there, their song always felt like they were standing side by side basking in each other’s warmth. He could still see sixteen-year-old Marinette singing this song to him for the very first time in the gardens. Her eyelashes tickling her cheeks as she sang, the bright April afternoon shining down on her like a spotlight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Honey I love, love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The crowd roared in approval as Luka wiped his eyes of tears. He looked directly at the camera filming the livestream and pointed his finger.</p><p>“Happy 10 year anniversary, Marinette! Here’s to a hundred more!” Luka cheered and traded off his favorite guitar for an electric one. He raised his arm high above his head, a signature move Marinette remembered from the music festival a decade and a half ago. The crowd waited in anticipation for him to drop his hand and strummed at his guitar and his band following suite. His hand dropped and the crowd blew up in cheers as many also began chanting ‘Lukanette, Lukanette’.</p><p>The children copied their father’s movements as he played the guitar and sang his heart out to the crowd like he always does. Marinette couldn’t help but film their little show to send to Luka later. It was nearing 9pm when Marinette decided it was bedtime for the kids. Of course, Tommy and Eloise wanted to continue staying up to watch the concert, begging for five more minutes as Marinette carried them to bed. She had put Bernadette down to bed only an hour ago.</p><p>Marinette had tucked her children in bed and kissed them good night. She quietly left their room, smiling as she heard the faint hum of Luka and Marinette’s song from the two. She returned to the living room to clean up and send Luka the video of the kids before settling down and stargazing out the window, humming their song and holding a hand to her lower belly.</p><p>“Please let Luka come home soon. I want to tell him the news.” Marinette prayed.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Amsterdam, Luka was exhausted. But not too exhausted to call his wife and wish her a happy anniversary. Even though his throat was raw from the 4-hour concert, he still sang their song together with his wife before bidding her good night.</p><p>He tucked away his phone and looked out the window where the night sky sparkled with stars.</p><p>“I wonder how Marinette would feel about having a fourth kid?” Luka thought innocently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>